An Arrow's Pierce
by arrowsroot1918
Summary: Just a quick piece written based off the prompt from imaginexhobbit. " Imagine Kili falling in love with you as he cares for you after you take the arrow instead of him." Set during the Desolation of Smaug as the dwarves escape from Mirkwood.


"Kili, no!" You scream, pushing him out of the path of the orc's freshly released arrow. Gandalf charged you with protecting the line of Durin, at all costs, as he departed on a quest of a very different nature. It was a task you accepted with pride, and very seriously. Not that it had been an easy promise to keep thus far, between the spiders, being captured by the elves of Mirkwood and now orcs. Still, you took your role as guardian very seriously, and only partially because of our slight attraction to the youngest heir of Durin, and your friend for many months now. Had it been his brother, or Thorin, nothing would have changed. You still would have taken that arrow without second thought about your own safety, but the feeling of satisfaction at saving their life may have been lessened.

Kili fell to the ground and out of harms way, as the arrow pierced your abdomen. Someone called your name. Perhaps it was Fili, or Bofur, maybe it was Kili, you couldn't tell. The pain spreading from your gut was unbearable, and every moment after you were struck felt surreal. Your senses blurred together, making it impossible to tell the voices apart. It became difficult to breath as you clutched your side, pressing the fingers of one hand deep into the tender, sticky flesh surrounding the wound, trying to slow the blood flow so you wouldn't bleed out. Meanwhile the other hand gripped the shaft of the arrow, readying yourself to extract the head. Taking sharp shallow breaths you tried to mask your fear by reminding yourself that no matter hoe scared you were of the pain, the barb head could not remain buried inside of you; it would only harm you further.

Warm fingers brushed against yours against the shaft. Your eyes flitted up to see Kili's face, laced with concern for you well being, staring back down at you.

"You idiot, what have you done," he scolded softly. The battle sill raged on around you, but the Elves arrived, more concerned about the threat posed by the orcs, than the dwarves daring escape orchestrated by none other than your burglar, Master Baggins.

You manage a weak smile. "Never mind about me, get the gates open. They're sitting ducks down there in those barrels." You instructed, reminding him of the reason why he leapt up on to the cliffs, putting himself in harms way, in the first place.

Kili nodded, but was hesitant in leaving your side. He still clasped your hand in his, and chewed on his lip, conflicted about helping you and helping his kin.

"Go," you urged him. "I'm fine, really. Just a flesh wound." You did you best to laugh it off, but winced in pain. Laughing hurt. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. But you couldn't let him know, you still ha a job to do – get everyone to safety, Kili included.

"I'll be right back," he promised. "Then we'll get that ugly thing out of you, together," before he darted off to save his kin from the crossfire between elves and orcs. As promised, he was back by your side in a flash, or perhaps it was an eternity. You could no longer tell everything was blurring, more than just voices now.

"Are you ready?" He asked wrapping his fingers around the hand that still grasped the quarrel protruding from your body. "This might hurt," he used a soft, soothing tone as his grasp tightened on yours. With one quick jerk back he pulled the head clean out.

You clenched your jaw, grinding your teeth together, determined not to scream as new realms of pain you had never before experienced coursed from the hole in your middle. You cursed in your native tongue, and applied more pressure to the wound, but warm blood spilled between the cracks of your fingers at an alarming rate.

"Come on," Kili whispered scooping you up into his arms. "We're taking the land pass.

"Join the others," you urge him. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Now, you stop that." He ordered. "I'm not leaving you behind to bleed to death on some rock, surrounded by enemies."

Thorin allowed the company to wait while Oin and a couple others quickly bandaged the injury to stop the bleeding, but without supplies they had no way of cleaning or treating the wound properly. When they finished you tried to stand, but the loss of blood, and the pain caused you to fall back in a dizzy haze.

"Leave her behind," Thorin instructed walking away. "She'll only slow us down."

"Uncle, no." Kili argued standing up from where he sat by your side, letting go of your hand for the first time. "She saved my life, we can't just leave her for Azog to find. We have to take her with us." He pleaded.

"Durin's day is almost upon us," Thorin explained turning to face his youngest nephew, "she can't walk, she can barely stand. I'm sorry Kili, but she will only slow us down."

You knew it was nothing personal, Thorin was usually quite fond of you, but as king he had to do what was right for the company as a whole, not every individual. And right now the most important thing was reclaiming Erebor.

"I will carry her if I have to. She weighs practically nothing," Kili argued passionately. "I will care for her. We can not leave her. Please uncle."

With a sigh Thorin consented, but pulled Kili in close, " but she is your responsibility. She falls behind, you fall behind."

Kili nodded, understanding his uncle's harsh tone, and words. He returned to your side and pulled you to your feet. "Can you walk?" He asked quietly.

"Not well," you licked your lips, and swallowed hard. The bandages helped a bit. But you would not be able to keep up with the others, not without help. You hated feeling weak and helpless, knowing that you were slowing everyone down.

"Just lean on me. We'll get through this together." He smiled at you refusing to let you wallow in self-pity. He wrapped one of your arms over his broad shoulders, and acted as your crutch as you slowly started to follow the group. Together.

The bowman took pity on you. Rather than hiding you in a fish covered barrel like he had with the others, he allowed you to lay with a blanket to keep you warm, on the floor of his barge. When questioned about your presence he spun some story about finding you injured from an orc attack, and in a fit of pity decided to bring you back with him until you were well again. You moaned on cue, adding further credibility to his story.

His story worked. Seeing the defeated look on the face of man you heard was named Alfrid, was the last thing you remember before you eyes slowly fluttered closed in sleep.

You awoke to the sensation of a warm cloth being pressed tenderly to the area of your injury. Looking around you saw Kili sitting on the bed, beside you, cleaning your wound with a bucket of steaming water and a clean cloth. The blood caking your skin dyed the water pink at first, then red as more was washed away.

"What are you doing?" You mumble, wiping the sleep from your eyes as you brought yourself up to at least rest on your elbows. Looking around, you saw no body was there except for the two of you. "Where is everyone?" You asked looking back at Kili.

"Probably at Erebor by now," he admitted. "They left early this morning. Bofur and Oin are here too, asleep in the next room."

Panic set in. "Why aren't you with them? You should go now. You belong in Erebor with the others." You said, your voice shrill, and confused as to why he stayed behind. There were others now who could care for you and tend to your injuries.

"We will go, once you're better. I belong wherever you are, and for now that is here." He smiled taking your hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze before dropping the cloth back into the bucket. "You really didn't know, did you?" He asked, surprised.

"Know what?" You asked looking back at him.

He avoided you eyes, and stared at the floor while he spoke. "I stayed for the same reason you took that arrow." He explained, adjusting his seat so he sat opposite of you on the bed.

"Gandalf told you to protect the line of Durin at all costs?" You ask teasingly, managing a meager smile.

"No," Kili laughed pushing you playfully, gentle not to cause you anymore pain. "Maybe you'll understand this," he sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear, before cupping your face. Lifting your head to his, he brushed his lips against yours.

In your groggy daze it took a moment for you to realize he was kissing you. It started gently at first, until you started to kiss back. Then, his one hand slid from where it cupped your chin, trailing up behind your ear, and tangling itself in your hair, pulling him closer to you, and you to him.

You broke the kiss, breathing deeply despite the dulled pain that still radiated through your body. "How . . . how long have you . . . I mean . . . um . . .?" You had no idea what you were trying to ask. Too many questions ran through your mind. All you could manage was how long. How long had he known you cared for him beyond the bonds of friendship, and how long had he returned these affections?

"I suspected for awhile now," he admitted, "but the moment I saw that arrow strike you. I knew." He said answering all of your questions at once. He took both of your hands in his. Gently, he kissed both of your knuckles. "I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against yours.

You wanted to tell him you loved him as well, but a tired yawn was all that came out. You only just woke up, and yet all you wanted to do was sleep again. Apologizing for the yawn you smiled, regretfully yawning again.

"Why don't you sleep," he suggested, helping you lay back down. "Oin says sleep is crucial to the healing process, anyways. We can talk again later." He promised getting up to leave you to your rest.

You nodded, curling back up on your makeshift bed. "Will . . ." you started to ask. "Will you lay with me?" You ask hesitantly. After everything you went through, you didn't want to be alone, especially now.

He chuckled, crawling under the blankets beside you. "I thought you'd never ask," he teased, pulling you up so your head rested on his chest. The warmth of his breath tickled the tips of your ears, but you were too content listening to the beat of his heart to mind. "Thank-you," you whisper to him, entwining your fingers with his. "I'm sorry I fell behind. I know how desperate you were to see Erebor." You admit, still embarrassed that you were the one who kept him from reclaiming his homeland with his brother and his uncle.

"You are more important to me, than all the gold and jewels in Erebor. I didn't fall behind, I stayed behind because nothing will keep me from your side. Not as long as you want me there." He whispered into your hair planting a tender kiss on the top of your head, and you both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
